


Yeah, But Gavin's Free

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Gavin has no idea what to get Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, But Gavin's Free

Gavin was in a sticky situation at the moment. It was Valentines Day and he had no idea what the hell to get Michael. He woke up early in the morning and went to try to find a store that was open that he could get anything at all from, but nothing seemed like something Michael would actually really like. He ended up going to work empty handed. He tried asking some of the other guys what he could get at the very last second before Michael got to the office, but they all had no clue and pretty much said he was screwed except for Ray who just told him that Michael wouldn’t care all that and he probably would’ve been right…if Michael didn’t already have a present for him.  
  
Right when Michael walked into the office, he handed Gavin a flash drive which Gavin hesitantly took and sat down at his desk to check it because he was pretty sure Michael wanted him to. He waited for it to load and then opened up the files. At first he wasn’t really sure exactly what it was, but when he opened them and saw what was inside, he realized. Michael took some videos that Gavin needed to edit, but was half procrastinating and half too busy to do since he’d been working on several other things at the moment and he edited them all. He turned to Michael to see him stretch and yawn. He was probably up all night doing this. He was definitely fucked.  
  
Michael didn’t say anything to him right away. He sat down, started up his computer and things and left the room to get a drink, but when he came back, that’s when he turned right to Gavin and said, “I hope you’re okay with that being your present. I figured you didn’t have much time and the time you did have you weren’t using very well. Happy Valentines Day.” He took a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Yeah, thanks Michael. It’s great. I, uh…” Gavin gulped. How was he going to say this? “I…don’t have anything for you.” Before Michael said anything, he spoke, “I mean, it’s not that I didn’t try or want to. I just couldn’t find anything that I thought you would really like or actually use and flowers and chocolate are just too cliché to the day and you don’t like things being very cliché. I even got up this morning last minute and asked everyone if they knew anything I could get before you came in this morning, but they had nothing, the bastards, and, so I don’t have anything. I mean…” He trailed off and there was silence for a second. “You have me, right? That’s I’ll you need. You could get other presents, but I’m free…Gavin Free.” He smiled at him, in hopes of getting a good reaction.  
  
Michael stared at him, emotions not noticeable, but after a few seconds, he rolled his eyes, a smile apparent on his face. “Idiot.” He said and rolled his chair over to give him a kiss on the lips. “I don’t care that much.”  
  
“Really?” Gavin asked, ignoring the “Told ya so” from Ray, who was listening from his desk.  
  
“Yeah. You didn’t really have to get me anything. Though…you will have to make it up to me later.” He whispered, a suggestive smile on his face.  
  
Gavin grinned. “Oh, I could definitely do that.”  
  



End file.
